Diamond
by MinakoEguchi
Summary: His dear Elizabeth was grown up, but he still loved her so.


_-x-_

He remembered when she was still so young, so small and precious like the diamond she had become, he could hold her in one arm and cradle her and vow he would protect her and love her until the end of time.

Now, so many years after that perfect moment, when the world knew her name and so many people were celebrating her reign, her life, _herself_, England could not help but squeeze her soft fingers as she was bundled back into Buckingham Palace.

"One is rather chilly, I am afraid," She informed him, her darling voice lacking the youth it once had, but the beauty still shone through, glittering as a jewel would on a star-studded night. A small smile played on her lipsticked mouth, and he laughed merrily.

"Indeed you are, ma'am. Your hands are like ice." England told her as her gentle gaze crinkled with her demure joy. "After all, you have been outside for many hours."

"It was wonderful, though," She floated past him like an Angel of Heaven, stopping only to perch on the end of a plush seat. Motioning towards the identical chair beside her own, she placed her shimmering handbag on the richly carpeted floor. "to see my dear people united in such away. To see people from everywhere in the Commonwealth travelling over here to celebrate alongside me. To hear that beautiful song they wrote for me."

England's hands folded into his lap as he gazed at her, remembering snippets from her life. Her playing with her dolls as a girl, her dress seeping around her like a pool of pearls. Her face before her wedding day, beautiful and modest and ever-so-slightly flushed with excitement. The way she sat in her silken dressing gown and crown the morning of her coronation, attempting to become used to the shining, heavy metal.

And now, sixty years on from the moment she became Queen. Her hair hung in shorter silver ringlets instead of chocolate ones, but it was still perfect. Her frame was even smaller, slightly stooped instead of a perfectly straight back, but she was still youthful. Her face was creased with laughter lines instead of baby smooth, but she was still radiant.

His dear Elizabeth was grown up, but he still loved her so.

Thick curtains blocked the English night, and the room was lit by chandeliers twisting like golden ivy, high above them. He fleetingly recalled a memory, so soft and sweet and close to his heart, where she had taken his hand and told him that it was the same plant that had once curled up Rapunzel's tower. He had laughed and kissed her rounded, rose petal cheeks and indulged himself in the mind of a child as he saved her from the wicked Matron. One memory among millions, and yet it was the most valuable one he could remember.

"Alas; one never did discover what happened to Rapunzel after her wedding day." A musical voice tinkled in his ear, sounding like an angel's song and brimming with amusement.

England blinked his green eyes, startled. He jolted from his daze to peek at his smiling queen, her own gaze trailing along the intricate ceiling. "It is sad," She continued, dropping her eye line to her knees. "I do miss those days sometimes."

England's face softened, and he stretched his hand across the coffee table to link their hands together like he had done so often so long ago. But even now her digits were longer, more delicate, adoration still flooded through his veins every time he glanced her way.

He pressed a kiss to her powdered cheek, resisting the urge to cuddle her close. Diamonds danced in her eyes, and he lowered himself to his knees. "Oh, ma'am. No matter how long you have reigned for, you will always be my little Lilibet."

She cupped his face, and he swore she had never looked more stunning in his eyes. "And you, my dear Britain, will always be in my heart."

_-x-_

_As an English girl, I have been getting into the patriotic mood. Street parties where everyone launches into 'Rule Britannia' and 'God Save the Queen' do not help._

_The song HRH was talking about was called 'Sing', by Gary Barlow & the Commonwealth band ft. the Military Wives. Call me soppy, but I get tears in my eyes when I listen to it. If you haven't heard it… youtube (.com) /watch?v=0ah_Yf7ey1Q&feature=g-all-lik_

_I don't know if Elizabeth II actually likes the fairy tale 'Rapunzel', but I think it is cute. For those of you who don't know, Lilibet is a nickname she was given as a child by the Royal family. _

_I didn't mention the other Royals because I wanted this to be about Elizabeth and England. And there is a reason why she calls him Britain at the end ;)_


End file.
